All their tomorrows, was deception
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: 1st I am not JKR, what you recognize as hers, is hers. The first chapter came to me in a dream 47 days before I publish this. I wrote it down, put it in the edit software and promptly forgot it. I rediscovered it today and decided that we will all go on this ride together. It is a slice of the future based on my supposition from the comments JKR has made.
1. A child

Al closed the folder, what an interesting case. Wizarding law had changed greatly in a generation, hell the whole wizarding world had changed since the last great war, the one Al's father had been in the center of.

Being a history buff besides a wizard barrister, Al knew how, after the defeat of Voldemort, Kingsley Shaklebolt became Minister of Magic, that began the change.

Everyday witches and wizards were up in arms about the way the Ministry had so easily been taken over during the war. In order to not have a revolt on their hands the governmental structure had to be changed.

Minister Shaklebolt began slowly purging the departments of the employees that refused to change with the times, offering early retirement or transfers to jobs that would not interfere with progress.

Then he placed people like Al's dad, his Aunt Hermione and his Grandfather Arthur, people willing to grow, learn and fight for change in charge.

They, the new leaders of the magical world, began the education of the next generation, instead of the centuries old insular curriculum, newer, more global knowledge was taught.

Greater cooperation between the wizard and muggle world meant greater opportunities for magical education.

Al and his generation were riding the cusp of this wave of change. This case was n example of this. A friend from law school, Emily Newgate, had asked him to look over the facts they had so far.

Emily and her husband Reg, had a private law business. Reg had trained with muggle law officers and was a crack investigator. Emily was a wonder of a solicitor.

They would need a barrister to plead the case before the Wizengot, when the time came. Al, though he worked for the MOM in the department of Magical Law, still had the option of taking private cases. If they did not interfere with his primary duties he did so. It kept him sharp and in touch with the greater wizarding world, and often the muggle one as well.

This was a case right up his alley. Intrigue, deception and the future of a child at stake too.

Yes he would help Emily and Reg out with this one. He pulled a piece of paper toward him and hastily scribbled a note to Emily.

Emily,

I'm in. Copies of all the files can be sent to my home, rest assured they will be kept secure.

Al.

Placing the note in a small roll he prepared it for owl post. The file went in to his briefcase, which with a tap of his wand, was securely locked.

Straightening his desk and making sure his cubicle was tidy he headed out and for home. Rose, Scorpious, James, Freddy, Louis and he all had a rare night off together and he had promised to cook that night. Rose, James and Freddy were deep in to training camps for the coming season and he needed to stop by the grocers for more pasta and some lean veal.

Stopping before an unassuming door with a small brass plate attached he knocked. Even though it was a bit after hours and the secretary that usually guarded the entrance to said office was gone he had a feeling his Aunt Hermione was still at her desk.

His hunch was proven correct when her Authoritative "Enter" sounded from inside the office.

Opening the oak door the sight that greeted him was a familiar one for alate friday. Hermione Weasley sat behind a desk deep with neat piles of paperwork. Her normally neatly controlled bun had begun it's nightly escape and soft brow curls, tinted just slightly with a golden grey, framed her face. She looked up and smiled. "heading home?"

Al smiled as he sank into the chair across from her desk. "Yes I am and you are not going to stay late here just because Uncle Ron is off on an assignment! Your daughter would like very much to see you and I have a new private case you might find intriguing, besides I'm cooking, how can you resist that temptation!"


	2. Apart

Rose hurried against the wind toward the non-descript office building located just a few blocks away from the leaky Cauldron, she was meeting Maggie Potter, her cousin James' wife and her best friend. Al was making dinner for "the gang" tonight and, as James was seeing to some Potter family business, and Scorpius was wrapping up paperwork on his latest case, and both would be a bit late for the evening, Rose had arraigned with Maggie to go to Al's flat together.

Scorpius and Rose moved in to her grandfather's cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon during the final illness of her grandfather Granger. After his death, and the reading of his will, (he had left the cottage to Rose). she and Scorpius were happily engaged, but not yet married, mainly due to Rose's lack of urgency. It was a lovely little place and Rose had spent her day off preparing the garden for winter. her part of England had been warm and sunny but here in London it was grey, windy and a fine mist was falling.

Rose gratefully entered the pleasantly warm lobby of the building, quickly the lift took her to the offices of P,L & W Inc. to all the world it looked like a perfectly boring muggle business that might deal in exports or investments. What it really was a joint venture between the Potter, Lupin and Weasley families, a way to give back to the muggle and magical communities. Maggie ran the operation with a muggle assistant, sister of a wizard, who easily moved between both worlds.

As all the cousins adult lives expanded had become more and more difficult. Sure she saw Dom at the Harpies almost every day of the Quidditch season but getting together just to catch up often got lost in the stream of life. She was looking forward to tonight, besides Al was an excellent cook!

Maggie rubbed her aching temples, It was amazing how after a few years of prosperity the economy always made a downward turn, Bill Weasly called them adjustments. Maggie, and other charity workers saw them as times of greater need. So many of the reports P,L & P were receiving were about people who were fine 6 months ago, but then the economy turned and their lifetime habits of buying on credit had them facing life on the streets.

There were people here that would learn form this and, given a wee bit of help, could turn their lives around and never find themselves in this situation again. Those case files were Maggie's favorite to read, then there was the thick file in front of her, a muggle dad and a witch mom, 7 children, all but one magical. Both adults had steady jobs and would be fine if they just would start a saving plan and stick to it. They had been to the free money management classes offered, had good intentions, start a savings, keep it up for a while and then some new bauble would catch their eye, or they would start taking a bit from savings to have a night out, thinking to put the money back at the next paycheck, which very rarely happened.

They were in trouble again. The Dad had left his steady job with benefits to start a pub with a bunch of mates, things went well for a year and then the economy tanked. Now they owed hundreds of thousands of pounds, the pub was closed and he could not find work.

Thank goodness the mom had held on to her job on Diagon Alley, but the bakery she worked at had been hit by the downturn also and part time was as good as it got right now.

Of the children, all but the 8 year old were in Hogwarts, well fed and, in partnership with 'Freddy's Kids" Pl&P made sure they had all the school supplies they needed and a bit of fun money besides.

The 8 year old was Maggie's concern now. The last time the social worker had visited it was clear that she had not been eating right, the tiny one bedroom apartment the family had moved in to the month before was a disgusting wreak and the child had been taken in to custody, this was not the first time this had happened. It was a tricky case, handled jointly through the muggle and magical governments. Maggie and plp's main concern were the children. Today she had spent the majority of her time preparing the documents for the magical courts and Kate had worked on the muggle paperwork. She hoped Al, who did pro-bono work for PLP and was listed as one of their legal advisors, would have time tonight to look the file over and make sure they had dotted all their is and crossed all their ts.

Maggie knew that sponsoring a advocate for the children was just the first step and soon a foster situation would need to be found for the children. It looked as if the parents would not convince the courts this time.

Meanwhile, Scorpius put down his quill and blotted his signature. 4 days off! The chief, also known as his love's dad, had given him and his partner a reward for the leg work they had done. 2 weeks of alternating hot and wet then cold observation of a suspected banned dark arts products smuggling warehouse. It was time for other teams to take over and follow the leads they had developed back to the continent and too the source of the items. The distribution organization was well documented here and multiple teams were closing in on shutting it down.

Louis was off with his partner tomorrow for France, Merlin knows when they would be back, not until they, and the FMOM team working with them, tracked down the organization there.

Ron and Percy had left earlier for Russia, a diplomatic mission that had been planned for a year but fortuitously fell at the time they could use a good poke around. Knowing the chief as he did, Scorpius was certain the vacation that Ron and Hermione had planned for after the summit, would involve a fair bit of investigation. He knew Hermione would be up for not just seeing the sights of Russia but a bit of poking around too.

James shook the goblin's hand, satisfied that today had not been a waste. Slowly his Da was handing over bits of the Potter investments for James to run. Al and Lily had readily agreed he should as he had the head for business. He and his siblings had grown up knowing their parents gave freely of their time but it was not until the three of them had become adults that the were made privilege to vast amount of their wealth and how much of it they gave away each and every day.

Every one of them, Ma and Da included, never had to work a day in their lives, that included Teddy too. Da had invested in Uncle George's WWW right at the beginning and the income from that vastly successful venture was enough for Ma and Da to live on the rest of their long lives, add to that the Potter fortune Da had inherited, with all it's investments and then the Black fortune! But Da had separated the two estates, holding and managing the Black estate until Teddy had come of age, then he had given it all to him.

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had organized Da's money and investments early on for him, teaching him how to manage everything. Uncle Bill still gave advice and was just a floo away if they wanted help. This latest investment was taking advantage of the economic downturn. It was a muggle company that would have gone under if not for the influx of money James had just signed over. it was a venture he was deeply interested in, a company that made home living products that tread lightly upon the earth. Wizards and witches lived for a long time and he wanted the earth to be a good place for him and his future children.

The whole family was comfortably well off, but none of the cousins had known as children. sure they had wanted for nothing but they had also all worked when they were old enough and none had ever been given unrestrained access to money as children. The small school they had all attended on the grounds of WWW's headquarters included classes on money management, although at the time it was just fun to "bank" with Uncle Bill.

James hoped they would all pass this down to their children, Teddy and Vic were doing a good job with their bunch. All their kids, as soon as they were big enough, began helping around Vic's farm, George and Freddy, their oldest, were dab hands at the cattle, sheep and goats. Uncle Hagrid, who lived at the farm and ran it for Vic, had taken them in hand and those boys could gentle a skittish animal, comfort a sick or hurting one and coax a new life to thrive.

His musings wandered to his sister and brother as he prepared to walk back to the office he kept above a small storefront in Diagon alley. He found with his Quidditch career it was easier to separate out the two business aspects of his life by having a small staff to help him.

Al had surprised the Quidditch community last year by retiring as one of the sports great seekers. But James had always known that his baby brother was destined for more substantial work. Al had Aunt Hermione's talent for the law, with a bit more diplomatic flair thrown in. Just as James was certain that someday Aunt Hermione would follow Uncle Percy in to the top job at the MOM, he was certain Al would change the relationship between the muggle and magical world.

Lily was perusing her dream, training in America to become a world class healer, James had no doubt she would attain her goals.

Louis closed up the file he was working on. Tomorrow he would be heading to France and he wanted his desk in order. Bill, his partner of little over 6 months was a good fit, not as good as he and Teddy were yet, but they were getting there. Man he was glad Mamam had taught he and his sisters French, it looked like it would come in handy in this latest investigation. Aunt Gabby would be a handy contact too. Well that was as much research as he could cram in to his head right now and his stomach was reminding him of his dinner tonight with part of the family, off to get some wine and head home.


	3. The parental units

Harry leaned back in his chair, removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. The last of his 6th years research papers were graded! What a way to spend a Saturday morning.

Standing, he stretched his back and wandered to the window. Well it looked as if the skies had cleared during his morning of work. That's good, at Ginny and the flyers she was working with today will be dry at lunch, even if they would be far from warm.

Thinking of lunch apparently reminded his stomach it was hungry. He checked the battered old watch, mum and dad Weasley had given him on his 17th, if he hurried he could be at his place on time. With a flick of his wand the papers he just graded sorted themselves in to his satchel and his desk was sorted neatly. He would work on next weeks lesson plans tonight in the teacher's lounge, that meant he could spend the afternoon either down at the pitch helping Ginny with the first years that she was guiding through their fear of flying or just hanging out in the great hall. Neville was spending the weekend with Hannah at home and to give the other professors and head of houses a break, He and Ginny had pledged to be "on call". Tonight, Ginny, as head of Gryffindor, was having a small dinner party for the seventh years, a way of saying thank you for both their hard academic work and for all the mentoring they had done with the younger students so far this year.

As he hurried through the halls his mind was drawn back toward when Neville had shown up at Grimald place two summers ago.

"Hey Nev! Come on in, I have to admit We were intrigued by your note. What possibly could this grizzled old auror and my beautiful journalist wife both do for the distinguished headmaster of Hogwarts?"

The tall handsome warlock reached out and pushed his friend playfully from behind. Harry turned and grinned, then led the way to the kitchen where Ginny waited with cups of tea and some buttery biscuits.

After hugs had been exchanged between Ginny and Neville, cups and cookies distributed Neville launched right in. "Well last week both Madame Hooch and Professor Dickenson informed me that this next academic year will be their last. Harry I know you've been making noises about retiring from the MOM soon and Gin you'd still be able to cover a lot of games, if you still want to for the papers and Lee. Hogwarts could use a couple as professors. You know I stand by that we do more than stuff knowledge in to reluctant heads, we also strive to prepare our students for life. What do you say?"

He grinned as he slid into his place in the great hall and poured himself a cup of tea. That question had led to long discussions between himself and Ginny, the boys and lots of owls had been worn out between America, where Lily was studying and Grimald place. In the end they decided it was the right fit for them both.

The learning curve had been steep at first. He and Ginny had taught, in various ways, all of their adult lives. But it was the extra things that were a surprise. How much of their own time professors spend grading papers, counseling students and learning themselves was a shock. But now as their first winter approached they both felt as if they were settling in.

He looked up just in time to see Ginny, surrounded by a group of Quidditch players stride in to the hall. His wife tossed her long shiny hair over her shoulder as she released it from the confining elastic. If he could have seen himself he would have seen what some of the more observant students were chuckling about, he had a goofy grin on his face. She still took his breath away. Ginny slid in beside him, and as he poured her cup of tea she reached over and squeezed his knee and whispered "I missed you." Suddenly an afternoon of helping reluctant flyers gain confidence seemed like the perfect idea.

Tapping his water glass with his fork, he stood. "Students, Professor Weasley wished me to remind you that this afternoon he, Professor Twigg and the house elves could use some assistance preparing the various gardens for winter. If you have already volunteered and been given a spot to help at please proceed there after the meal. If you would like to help and have not signed up earlier please see Professor Twigg immediately after the meal at this end of the Hufflepuff table. Madame Potter wishes me to remind the first years that this afternoon she will be holding a session for those wishing to become more comfortable with their broom, meet at the Quidditch pitch one hour after desert. Lastly, Monday night we have a treat! The children of our own primary school will put on a pantomime for us here in the great hall! Please try and attend, headmaster says he has peeked at their rehearsals and that we are in for a good time! Now dig in!"

Ron set about unpacking his bag, the room given to him at the muggle embassy in St. Petersburg was quite nice, with it's own on-suite. He was beat, Taking over for Harry Last spring, after all the hoops he had jumped through to do so, after all his wife was the head of Magical Law, his brother the Minister of Magic and he took over from his brother-in-law, had led to a long hard stretch of adjustment. Paperwork had never been his favorite part of the Auror's job but yet with each promotion he got more and more. As chief trainer he thought he had a lot of parchment to fill out, heck no! That was nothing compared to what he did on a daily basis now. Thank Merlin that Lee had figured out, with WWW's help, how to modify muggle technology to simplify a magical person's life. The small thin device he had just unpacked was his life saver.

The meeting he and Percy were here for did not start until tomorrow evening with a formal dinner, tonight he and Percy were having one last planning session around a private dinner with the muggle ambassador in his apartments, for now Ron thought he would like to change and go for a run to clear his mind. Percy had gone straight to the embassy upon their arrival Friday but Ron had some WWW business he had to conduct in Moscow for George and Bill. He had stayed there over night and after a rather successful meeting came here this afternoon. The run would help him switch gears from business to diplomatic mode.

Bill read the message from Ron with interest, it looks as if opening a store in Moscow was becoming more and more of a real possibility. It was still tricky doing business in that region. The magical community had all but been wiped out under communism. It had taken a long time, and lots of upheaval, for it to come back strong. St. Petersburg was the traditional seat of the Russian magical community, but Moscow was it's lively center.

Back to cleaning the cottage, Fleur would be back from a four week buying trip through Asia and India tonight and he had let their home look like a bachelor pad in her absence. Mum had gone with her and from Fleur's letters they had laughed their way through. He had dinner planned and all he had to do was start it when his still stunning wife walked through the door. The bathroom was ready with candles set out and the tub shiny clean, ready for him to fill with warm water and bubbles for her welcome home soak.

George stretched luxuriating in the warmth of the sun, Angie sat reading under a large umbrella. Damn you would never know from the bikini she was wearing that they had two grown children. Roxanne was a blessing especially when it came to WWW. She had her mother's head for business. Freddy was a dab hand at pranks and George was sure that when he retired from Quidditch he would be interested in the research and development end. Rosie was a gift too. He knew he would never be able to convince her to stay with WWW after she left Quidditch, she was destined for a more challenging business path than they could offer, but having her, even part time while she played was a great help. That proposal for a Moscow store was brilliantly laid out.

AN- In my version of JKR's world: Charlie Weasley now works in Hagrid's old job.

The Primary school, named after Doby, on the grounds of Hogwarts serves both the magical students of Hogsmede and surroundings and the Elvin population of the school and surrounds.

WWW Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - Bill came to work as a partner around the time Ron stopped his daily role in the company to become an auror.

George and Angie are on a tropical island next to their original purchase to grow ingredients for their products. They maintain a small enclave for family, friends and employees to use as a vacation spot, away form the cold.

The original island became a haven for workers with Lycanthrope, where they could work, live, love and thrive safely from the dangers of the outside world. With Neville's discovery and the effective treatment developed from it the werewolf population was falling significantly. Now the majority of the workers were a cross section of the magical community, human, Elvin and a mixture of others. They all earned a decent wage, worked outdoors and had fantastic benefits.


	4. Looking forward

L. Potter, Healer in training. That is what the name badge hanging from a red and gold striped lanyard said. The lanyard was draped around the handle of a door that was located in an impossibly small looking room. sitting on the bed you could reach the small fridge, microwave and hot plate, all driven as much by magic as by electricity. Two steps from the end of the bed was a small desk covered in books, muggle note pads and wobbling on top was what looked like am early 21st century electronic tablet. The uncomfortable looking desk chair was haphazardly placed beside the desk, as if someone had exited it quickly, across it's back hung a white lab coat, it's pockets budging with note cards, a wand and various other interesting looking bits and bobs.

Hanging by the high old fashioned window was a very large bird cage, empty of it's occupant for now, bird feed and water waiting for the fowl's return. The sound of running water could be heard coming from behind a door opposite the cage. Shortly the sound ceased and a trim young woman, wrapped in a bright orange robe, her damp red hair clashing against the robe's hue, hung past her waist.

The sky outside the open window was dark and moonless, with just a hint of orange touching the eastern edge. Liliy was preparing for another day of training. At the end of this year she had to make a choice, accept her diploma and become a healer at large, sort of like a general practice MD, or stay on for more training in a specialized degree. Lily, with a good recommendation or two from her instructors, would stay.

She knew it meant more crossing over in to the muggle world, the exciting combination of magical and muggle medical knowledge was just beginning and she was ready to ride this wave to a new world of curing people, especially babies. It meant more years in America away from her family, which was hard but, James, her oldest brother was coming to see her in December! The Chudley Cannons. like all Quidditch teams, had the last week of December off and he was spending as much of that time with her as he could! They were going to meet in New York, see a Broadway show and some of the sites. She wished her mum and dad could have come, but it was their first year teaching at Hogwarts and they just could not make it. They had promised to be at her graduation next spring and Al, her other older brother was planning to spend some time with her over the summer, so it wasn't too bad. She could make it!

Hair now dry and neatly tucked in to a bun, crisp mundane surgical scrubs on Lily reached for the lab coat and her tablet, out the door to start another 12 hour day of a senior magical medical student.

Hermione Granger, closed the file in front of her and with an efficient snap of her wand sent it to it's proper place in the filing cabinet. This Monday was kicking her arse for some reason. Maybe it was because she still did not sleep well with out Ron in bed with her, even after all the years of overnight assignments hen had went on. Oh well at least as head of the Aurors he was home at night more and in a week she would be joining him in Russia for a well earned vacation. At least she hoped it would be a vacation...

Enough wool gathering, time to don the robe of chief barrister for the wizengot. The afternoon session would start soon. Al was assisting her this afternoon as they plowed through a long boring list of property disputes. The rest of the week looked equally as unexciting, suits, counter-suits, property damage claims, landlord/tenant complaints, boy Friday could not come soon enough!

Ginny Potter sat at a small desk in the headmaster's office, as the flying instructor, and defacto Quidditch referee for school matches, she had the most free time to help Neville with the endless paperwork that running a school generated. She did not mind, it was satisfying work, something you could see a beginning, middle and an end to.

The extra flying sessions for Quidditch players and the first years had gone well this weekend. Using the pitch for today's lessons was out of the question. The rain was blowing sideways out there. So she had canceled, much to the relief of a few of the first years who were as reluctant flyers as Hermione ever been. Instead she had shooed them off for a free period and headed up here to get some work done while Neville was teaching herbology in the greenhouse to the 7th years under his guidance. Even though he had turned most of those duties over to professor Twigg, he taught, what could be considered University level in the mundane world, classes to the students who wanted to make a profession of the study of plants.

She knew he would come in soon, a smudge of dirt on his nose and a large smile on his face. The clock on the wall struck quarter to two and she hurriedly tidied her desk, every afternoon she taught the last two hours at the primary school. Hermione would be proud, reading, was what she taught to the youngest students the first hour and then tutored the ones having problems the second. If she hurried she could get a quick hug from her hubby as he hurried back to the castle from teaching maths to the older primary students.

Charlie was battling the weather with two of his 7th years. The little menagerie at Hogwarts had grown during his time as keeper of the grounds and magical beasts teacher. The shelters for the animals had grown too. Feeding and caring for the animals usually was a time of relaxation for him but not today the rain and the wind was making a strenuous task miserable. Going from the feed barn to each of the paddocks with the nights feed was fighting being blown over carrying hay or having the wheel barrow jerked from your hands full of feed. Magic helped a small bit but it was still hard work. He was almost looking forward to mucking out the enclosures, at least until they had to dump the loads in to the compost bin they would be out of the storm. Man was he glad that in about two years this would be up to Freddy and his helpers. His nephew had come to visit him Sunday to let him know he was retiring from Quidditch, spending a year internship at a magical zoo in the US, then opening up a magical zoo next between Hogwarts and Hogsmede. The animals Charlie raised were legally his and they had worked out a deal where he would give them to the zoo as the foundation stock, in return he and his students had access to the animals for classes.

Rose came in from practice soaked to the skin. Pealing off the practice robes and stepping in to the hot shower was heavenly. This was it, her last season. James and Maggie had talked with her a Scorpius after Al's dinner the other night. James was retiring and buying the Cannons. He wanted her as his GM. He had told her she had a while to think about it, but she really did not need that long. With Scorpius' encouragement she knew this was he future. Now all she had to do was sign the papers with James and let the Harpies know she would not renew her contract in the spring. Scorpius would be waiting at home for her with a hot dinner, he had one more day off and then dinners would be hit and miss again. She planed on enjoying it knowing that taking the GM job would mean she could be there when he was more often, maybe next time he asked her to set a date she would...


	5. Grandson

Rolf laid down his quill and rubbed the back of his neck. The summer spent camping within Cairngorms mountains had been quite productive. He was currently writing an article on the Augurey for the Magical International Beasts Review.

Across their double desk sat his wife deep in thought a smudge of ink on her nose. As she automatically looped a stray lock of hair over her ear her marveled at how sexy she still was. Looking at her no one would know they had 20 year old sons.

He knew better than to disturb her, no matter how much she made his blood quicken, the look on her face, the rapid scratching of he quill and the delicate tip of her tongue just showing at the side of her mouth said she was on a roll. That was a relief, her writers block had been severe the two months waiting for the birth of their first grandchild. Lysander's partner Marguerite had given birth two days ago at St. Mungos in London to a strapping big 10 pound boy who yet to have a name.

They had been in the waiting room as soon as their son, looking uncharacteristically rattled for a dragon keeper, flooed with the news labor had started. Poor Luna had felt every contraction, she could not sit still and her normal serene attitude had flown out the window. Ginny Potter had appeared as soon as classes were over for the day at Hogwarts and that had helped Luna calm a bit, but really she did not settle down until she held their grandson in her arms for the first time.

He had the Scalamander Germanic coloring, lightly olive skin and when he opened his eyes startlingly blue eyes. The tiny tufts of hair on his head betrayed no hint as to what color it would be, but if he was like his father and uncle, it would start out Luna's almost white blond and turn darker as he aged to almost Rolf's on blue/black.

They had returned late last night to their cottage (the one Luna inherited from her father) and fell happily exhausted in to bed.

Rolf was always an early riser and liked to write during the morning, Luna preferred to write late in to the night, so seeing her hard at work in the middle of the day meant that the muse must have hit her with a doozy of an idea.

As quietly as he could he left their study. heading to the kitchen he enjoyed a quick lunch of a bowl of soup and a sandwich, then busied himself getting one of the guest rooms ready for Lorcan, who would be ready for a long kip after flying from South America by muggle air plane. He was supposed to arrive at Heathrow sometime around 8 pm tonight, too late for visiting hours. He was going to stay the night at the Leaky, help Lysander get his little family in to a rental car and to the reserve in Wales tomorrow. An off shoot of George Weasley's WWW rented magical cars, like the Ministry uses and with a newborn it was the wisest way to get home.

Lorcan should be here tomorrow night late and he wanted the room to be ready.

All thing ready he decided to take advantage of the sudden dry day and head to the village to buy more food. Lorcan had always been the twin who tried to eat them out of house and home. Leaving a note for his wife, the tall good looking man headed out toward the cluster of buildings in the distance.

Luna arched her back and stared at where her husband had been sitting when she had hurried in here, how long ago? As with all good plots , she had lost track of time writing. The rumble in her tummy let her know it was most likely lunch time so she wandered in to the kitchen with her mind more on the latest children's book she was writing than on the task at hand. She did notice the note from her husband and smiled at the thought of at least one of her boys being under their roof for a while, some how she managed to get the bread, cheese and meat in to a form resembling a sandwich and headed back to the study.

It was dark when she surfaced again, a simple story of a grandmother's love for her new grandchild 99% complete. Editing was needed she knew but all in all she was quite proud of what she had written.

The smell of dinner cooking led her to her husband, the cook of the family, grilling steaks on the patio in the dark. Laughing she slipped her boots on and joined him, two glasses of rich red wine in her hands.

AN - Trossachs National Park is one of two national parks in Scotland and on my bucket list of places to see. the mountains mentioned here are located there.

According to information JK Rowling, Luna married Rolf, the grandson of Newt, and they had twin boys. She became a famous magical naturalist and in my version a author of children's books.

Also in my version Lorcan is studying to become a magical botanist.


	6. Wrapping up

Neville could not resist, as soon as he got in to his office the next morning he peaked at the book that holds the names of all the magical children born in Great Britain and Ireland. He would never tell, but there among the other names was Luna's Grandson, so the young couple had gone with Charles as a first name. He had enjoyed talking briefly with Lorcan last night and had sent well wished with him to the happy little family this morning before leaving for Hogwarts. Lorcan was one of his top students ever and he felt inordinately proud of the work he was doing.

He had best get to work and check the notes Harry had left him from overnight. Ginny was still in London, working on a contract with quidditch suppliers to get better quality brooms for the school. James, Freddy and Rose were joining her to twist a few arms. he hoped they could. Budget, even with the generous donations from benefactors was always a worry.

Well it looked as if it had been a quiet night. Cho reported an increase of the sniffles, most likely from students wandering out in to the rainy weather without enough protection, he made a note to mention a couple of easy spells at dinner.

Twigg wanted him to know the dung heap was falling low, more money out for fertilizer. Charlie noted that the hens were laying quite well despite the horrid weather and the vegetables and fruit laid aside in the cellars were holding up well. Mixed news on the food front then as there was a request from the Kitchen elves for 10 more sides of beef and 20 dozen chicken before the weather really socked them in.

Paper work you had to love it.

Seamus whistled as he readied the charge. A stubborn rock layer was preventing a new road expansion. It took skill to remove just what was needed and no more, the muggles he worked with said he had the "magic" touch, if only they knew! He felt he was beginning to push his luck a bit, that job offer from George and Angie was sounding pretty good. He would have his own explosives lab to do research and development. It sure would beat the weather you ran in to, he'd have to talk to the missus tonight.

Lee smiled as he walked through the lobby of Jorden enterprises. Large screens showed the content of Wizard Sports Network and Wizard News Network, along with a selection of BBC stations, with whom his company had an agreement to broadcast to the magical community. He had left the development of Magical DIY and entertainment channels to others and still felt is was wise not to spread the company too thin, besides the technological division brought in more than enough revenue. The deal he and George had worked out when they decided to try and adapt muggle devices for magical use had minted a fortune. He hardly got on the air anymore but tonight was going to be a treat. He had been the presenter for the mini-series WSN had developed from Ginny's update of Quidditch through the ages and it started tonight.

Cho smiled at the little first year who look miserable with a red runny nose and a hacking cough. "Went out without your rubbers didn't you?!" The pixy of a girl nodded, too miserable to speak, Cho shooed her behind a screen and instructed her to put on the warm flannel night gown laying there and climb in to bed. Placing a warming charm on the bed she hurried off to get more potions, if the weather continued this, bi-polar one dry sunny one day wet and cold, all the students would be in here!

Hannah hummed as she balanced the books. The Leaky cauldron had certainly been the right place for her and her family. It was the hub of the magical community in London, heck for most of the UK. She kept up with the latest news and gossip and saw most of their friends regularly. Alice and Frank were sitting at their desks in her study. Both working on homework. They attended the primary school on the grounds of WWW, flooing there with their fellow students from Diagon alley each weekday morning. Next year they would start at Hogwarts.

Kingsley chuckled as he read the letter from his wife, she was in Toronto on a modeling assignment. Even after two children she had the figure witch weekly sought for fashion spreads. Apparently some of the younger models had gotten in to a few scrapes during the trip. He had best put this back in his pocket and get to the serious business of painting the first floor. He had work on Monday, what no one knew it was his last year, he and Appolonia had decided that last spring. He wanted everything wrapped up and ready for his successor.

Hagrid smiled as Gwarp whooped and ran toward him over the harvested field. He was feeling his years he was, it was good of Vic and Ted to give him and Gwarpie a home. He knew that when his time came they would look after his brother with love. He had best get to seeing about the livestock, they'd be needin' their meal and beddin' down before nightfall.

Minerva sat in the tartan covered study of her wee cottage and contentedly read. Retirement had turned out to be a bit more fun than she had expected. No one had forgotten her and her old students came by all the time. she was surrounded by love and hardly had time alone in her house. It was nice to spend an evening by the fire.

AN - That's it dear readers. Just a peak in to what some of the wonderus people in JK Rowling's novels were doing at a point in time, at least what I think they were doing.


End file.
